


Gravity Mid-Air

by NegitoroShipper



Series: Negitoro Summer Smash 2019 [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegitoroShipper/pseuds/NegitoroShipper
Summary: Miku never really cared about Quidditch, but then, with her friends dragging her to the championship game, she suddenly cannot help but watch - one player in particular. Featuring Hufflepuf!Miku and Slytherin/Quidditch player!Luka. Prompt from 2019 Negitoro Summer Smash.





	Gravity Mid-Air

**Author's Note:**

> First post in my AO3 account! :D 
> 
> Here is my first contribution to 2019 Negitoro Summer Smash.
> 
> Just to be clear, I am not totally aware of the rules of quidditch [there are a LOT] but I do try to comply by simply avoiding the most common violations. I also based the strategies on the basic maneuvers taught in flying class.
> 
> I hope this is alright.
> 
> Also, to avoid any conflict in this fic, I opted making Luka and Miku of the SAME age - both at their 4th year and are in the age of 15 - the age of hopeless crushes and yearning from afar.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Quidditch, Harry Potter, Vocaloid, and Crypton.
> 
> With no further adieu, please enjoy.

"I hate you guys. I hope you know that." Miku said as she struggles to stay upright after some rambunctious fellow Hufflepuffs broke out into cheers when the Hufflepuff Quidditch players flew in the pitch.

Kaito, Len, and Lily merely laughed in response to her words of discomfort.

Her friends had dragged her to Hufflepuff's championship match, their reason being that it's the last game of the season and that their team worked hard to get to the championship.

"For Hufflepuff!" They shouted in unison as one person in black and yellow passed by with their fist raised.

The tealette only rolled her eyes, biting her lips as she feels the corners start twitching to smile at her friends' excitement. It made her think that this may not be as bad as she thought. Then again, the shouts in her ears made her rethink her statement.

Other than the obvious discomfort from the stands, Miku never really found the point of the sport. She found that playing the game made no sense during their flying lesson which made it less… appealing to watch.

Seven players from each team are to play but the only thing that _really _mattered are the Seekers since catching the Snitch already ends the games while simultaneously gaining their team 150 points which is more than enough to be a sure win. Honestly, the Chasers are scoring points for nothing if they only get 10 per goal.

She sighs eyeing the Quidditch players in their black and yellow robes with a bit of sympathy. "_Really, what's the point?_" Suddenly, a blur of green, and silver flashed before her eyes. "_Slytherin?_" Teal eyes trailed after the blur, only finding the scrambled forms of Slytherin players in their half of the pitch.

Miku's eyes trailed downward, vaguely hearing Madam Hooch amidst the flapping of the quidditch players' robes. There she sees another player in green and silver, bowing her head as the professor scolds her. "Is everything alright, down there?"

"Yeah," Len said as he fixed his scarf. "It's just they were a bit late. Big sis says that they had to talk to someone before entering the pitch."

The tealette merely hummed as a response, her eyes still tracing the Quidditch player on the ground. From the stands, she could only see the pink strands that are tied into a high ponytail and the leather that guarded the player's arm as this girl rubbed her neck, obviously regretful of being late.

"That's Luka 'Wind Chaser' Megurine, the Slytherin Quidditch captain," Lily says slightly breathlessly. It was almost reverent if Miku was being honest. "We are obviously doomed."

The tealette could only raise an amused eyebrow at her friend, despite the slight ruffle of some fellow Hufflepuffs. "Oh?"

"Really? You don't know her?" Lily asked, her eyes widening almost comically. When Miku only shrugged, the tall blonde cannot help but shake her head. "We should have dragged you here on the first game. Slytherin _killed_ Gryffindor."

"They are _that _good, huh?" Miku said, not really knowing what her friend is talking about. "Plus, I don't appreciate you saying that I am an _absolute_ snob." The tealette crossed her arms. "I, at least, know that _our_ seeker is rather top notch and I believe in him... or her."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure but believe me it would still be a shot to the moon."

"But he's the most important player, right?" Her friends eyes looks at her, with an unreadable expressions on their faces. "He just needs to find the snitch and, boom, we win."

Lily groaned, unable to stop herself from burying her head in her hands, silently muttering about not knowing her. Meanwhile, Len only smiled, averting his eyes in the way that told Miku he was hiding some sort of punctuation.

"What?"

Kaito laughed, nervously. "You'll see."

Just then, Miku's ears found Madam Hooch's whistle from below where she stands over a chest. From the corner of her eye, she sees the Keepers take their posts while the rest stay, forming a circle above Madam Hooch. "I expect a nice clean game from each of you." She said, eyeing them dangerously.

The pitch suddenly fell silent. Not a sound from either player or spectator could be heard as the seconds passed by like minutes. Her flying instructor stood tall at the ground with the quaffle under her arm and an open chest at her foot.

From above, Miku could see the struggle of the bludgers to be released of their constraints. It seemed like it was alive. Madam Hooch raised a hand before she kicked the chest, releasing the bludger and the golden snitch into the air.

As the bewitched balls whizzed through the air, the tension grew stronger just as her flying instructor reached for her whistle and Miku could hear the player's grip as they tighten on the broom.

She held the quaffle in front of her with one hand and the time seemed to slow. Every player visibly vibrated, their eyes focused on the ball. Just as the sound of the whistle cut through the air, the quaffle is tossed right in the middle of the ring of players and the game begins.

Miku did not even have the time to blink when the players scrambled to gain possession of the quaffle but with the chaos it was hard to keep track of anyone who got the quaffle. That is, until a streak of pink, green, and silver trailed away the scrimmage.

"Pinball!" Luka shouted, with the quaffle safely under her arm. In a flash, the two other Slytherin chasers were headed near the goals, alongside their captain.

The pinkette tossed the quaffle between all three of them, scrambling to get it, confusing anyone who tries to make track of the quaffle.

Upon separating, Miku could no longer see the quaffle, instead she could see the robes cover a space underneath their arms, forming something that resembles a sphere with the wind constantly entering. All at once the three went for it, gunning for three different rings, dodging when they are intercepted by chasers and bludgers. As they neared the goals, they made a show of raising their arms in a throw. The Hufflepuff keeper didn't have time to think when one at the bottom scored a point.

"And the game starts with Slytherin scoring ten points!"

Miku whistles, thoughtlessly clapping even at the expense of the grumbling from fellow Hufflepuffs. "Nice play." Teal eyes traced the pinkette as she raised a fist for her fellow chasers.

"That's only the start, my friend," Lily said, seemingly proud, despite the goal from an opposing player. "You see them?" She pointed to the two Slytherin players, floating at the sides with a paddle, seemingly calm as if assessing the situation. "The beaters try to concentrate on the offense, rather than defense because the chasers could slip past any attacks from the opponents. Plus," she points to the another in green and silver who floated in front of the Slytherin goals. "She's focused to the point of twitching at every movement from the opponent chaser."

Even though Lily had pointed out several play points, the tealette's mind is somewhere far _far_ away as Miku's eyes are drawn back to a certain pinkette. Her eyes trailed just as Luka rushes into the fray once again with that manic smile on her face, eyeing the opponent chaser who has the quaffle, with the concentration of a seeker after the snitch.

One bludger whizzed right by her as she twirled into the air. Then, another breezed by, barely missing its target when Luka slackens her grip - flying on her broom upside down, right in time when another Hufflepuff chaser was beside her, effectively knocking the chaser out of her way.

Seeing the triangular formation by the Hufflepuffs, protecting the chaser who is carrying the quaffle, Miku watched, intrigued with how the opposing team would overcome this.

"Lemon Daemon!" The two other Slytherin chasers whizzed through the other players from above and bottom, avoiding the triangular protective formation which was immediately broken up by the green and silver beaters, aiming for the chasers instead of the beaters who are outside the formation, trying their best to catch up to any bludgers.

Two Slytherin chasers squeezed the Hufflepuff chaser who is carrying the quaffle, making the poor chaser let go of the ball, caught by Luka from underneath.

She looped upwards, avoiding the crowd of players, hanging upside down and trapping the quaffle between her body and broom. Luka goes into a spiral as she went upward until the sun blinded spectators' eyes.

Yellow and black robes immediately went after the Slytherin quidditch captain, when suddenly, the pinkette was spiraling downward in a dive, towards the rings.

The keeper visibly tenses, expecting full-on contact when Luka pulls up right in front of him, smiling at him sweetly as she throws the quaffle over her shoulder letting her fellow chasers take the score in another ring.

"Another brilliant play by Slytherin. 10 points!"

Luka smirked, looping and passing by her fellow chaser, clapping their hands in the process.

They are close to the stands and Miku could only stare in awe, as she found the carefree smile on the pinkette's face and the mischievous twinkle in Luka's blue eyes. Teal eyes found themselves tracing the disheveled yet wet hair of the green and silver chaser, thinking about how her bangs were framing the beautiful face. "Wow..." Miku whispered.

As if Luka heard, the pinkette turned her head to the Hufflepuff stand, spotting Miku as if she was looking for her all along. Ocean blue eyes met with teal and the tealette felt the beat in her heart rage faster in her chest.

Tilting her head slightly, the pinkette smiled small before turning back to the game. "Hang Nail!" She shouts, then it was immediately back to action.

Miku stares, dumbfounded and utterly conscious of heat spreading on her cheeks.

"Did she smile at me?" Lily squealed, high-pitched and would have broken someone's eardrums upon near contact. "Kaito, Kaito! Luka 'Wind Chaser' Megurine smiled at me!" The tall blonde shakes Kaito's shoulders, almost making him lose balance from the skimpy seats.

The blue-haired upperclassman merely laughed, using Lily's arms to balance himself again. "Geez, Lily. It's not like we are trying to cheer for _our_ team."

"_Geez, indeed._" Miku laughed, feeling giddy despite the situation. It was only then that she noticed the blood pumping in her veins and her heart, beating with excitement. Her mouth felt the need to shout encouragement or just plain shouting in the air. She felt the need to raise her flaglet and wave it.

Another sound echoed, along with the cheers of the Slytherin spectators. "Another point for Slytherin!"

Miku smiled as Luka smugly grinned at Hufflepuff's disgruntled keeper, flying as if taunting and teasing. Deciding to just enjoy the moment, the tealette stood, waving her house's flaglet. "Go, Hufflepuffs!" The whole stand perked up after her outburst, cheering on.

Black and yellow spectators are suddenly standing and shouting in unison, leaving the players in green and silver mostly ruffled but Miku could see the clear focus in their eyes. Meanwhile, their players seemed to shake themselves out of whatever funk they are in, the focus in their eyes getting clearer, the louder the chanting became.

The tealette almost preened, shooting a rather smug look at the slightly ruffled Slytherin captain who is suddenly facing a rather confident Hufflepuff keeper. Ocean blue eyes met with teal and suddenly only the two of them mattered. Luka grinned at her, her eyes twinkling with a childish joy that seemed to say 'thank you', flying away after she gave her a wink, turning back to the game.

The next 10 minutes seem to go by so fast when the Slytherins seem to score point after point with it severely in favor for Slytherin - 200 to 50 but Hufflepuff did not give in. They fought valiantly despite the brutal persistence from their opponents, their house cheering on through every losses and wins and honestly, Miku could never be more proud.

Amidst the screams, one fell swoop echoed and the pitch fell silent, cutting through the chaotic rumble between the chasers and beaters, as well as the loud chanting. Teal eyes were drawn to the two seekers who flew side-by-side, as they haphazardly weave in the air above the scrimmage of the rest.

Miku watched as the two bumped against the other in an effort to make the opponent lose concentration or go off-trail but neither was inclined to stop even as the snitch sharply turned downward and through the chaotic mess of quidditch players.

Reacting almost instantly, the seekers dove through the rumble, leaving the rest to pause in order give way even if they were left gaping or stunned as they watch the two seekers compete for the snitch.

A silent cursing echoed through the arena. Teal eyes snapped back to Luka who looked on worriedly at the two seekers as they dove towards the ground. "Keep scoring!" Luka shouted, following after the seekers at a breakneck speed that Miku didn't know possible.

At the pink-haired Slytherin's command, the Slytherin chasers and beaters snapped back to attention, but not before alerting the Hufflepuff players who barely recovered from the daze.

Green and silver chasers aggressively went after the Hufflepuff that has the quaffle while the beaters redirected the bludgers to any chaser or beater who dared stop their teammates, simultaneously taking control even with the opponent beaters trying to stop them.

A second later, the two green and silver chasers successfully stole the quaffle from the opposing team, speeding through the other quidditch players, getting ready to intercept the Hufflepuff keeper.

"Slytherin scores another 10!" The announcer booms into the mic, just before the Hufflepuff seeker tumbles on the ground, with a tangle of Slytherin robes behind him.

Miku could see three players - Luka, on her back with hands curled protectively around the blonde Slytherin seeker, and the pink-haired Hufflepuff seeker crouching on the ground with the snitch wrapped around his hand.

"Hufflepuff ends the game with 200 points but Slytherin wins with 210 points! Congratulations, Slytherin!"

The Slytherin spectators erupted into shouts as they wave green and silver flags in the air while Hufflepuffs merely stood, clapping for the game and their team for doing their hardest.

"Good Game!"

Miku stood as well, clapping along because she really did enjoy the game. Even as the game ended, she could still feel the thumping in her chest and she was really grateful for the rush. "That was fun." The tealette said, smiling as they wait for their turn to trudge on the stairway.

"Right?" Lily says as she excitedly bounces on her seat, stability be damned. "The rush, the wind, the screaming - Oh my gosh, the screaming - and the players..." She fans herself with her hand. "I just love the players, especially my Quidditch hero - Luka 'Wind Chaser' Megurine." Lily feigns a faint, trust falling in the arms of Kaito.

Miku shakes her head, unable to keep the smile on her face from spreading. It really was fun. She smiles silently thanking her friends and the players for the experience.

Her eyes went back to the pinkette who sat cross-legged on green grass across the seeker, laying a hand on her shoulder as the curled-up short blonde shook visibly as if holding back a cry. The two were immediately joined by the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Oh shit. Rin!" Len shouts, charging towards the crowd, excusing himself everytime he bumps into someone. Kaito scrambled after him, Lily and Miku on his heels.

"Rin is the Slytherin seeker?!" The tealette whispered in the ear of one tall blonde, hearing be damned. Her friend only laughed loudly.

It was in no time at all when they made their way on the ground. "Rin!" Len shouts as he runs toward the group of green and silver, bypassing the black and yellow quidditch team.

Kaito paused to give his compliments to their team, saying that they did great and thanking them for their efforts. Meanwhile, Lily shook all of their hands, almost crying as she shook the Hufflepuff seeker's hand.

Miku just bowed her head as she excused herself from the commotion after thanking them for the game. She even said that this was a thrilling game and that they did a great job.

Upon approaching the Slytherin Quidditch team, they see Len flinching as the said team stood guard, blocking Len from getting near their seeker. "Who are you?" The Slytherin keeper asks, the glare intensifying as Lily, Miku, and Kaito got closer.

"Meiko, let them through." A familiar voice says wafting through the ruckus. "He's Rin's twin." With a nod, the team separated although the tenseness of the players didn't disappear.

Len looked at them warily but hurried to his sister's side. "Thank you, Luka." He says, crouching beside Rin who is hiding her face with her hands as she sat on the grass. "Hey, sis… Are you okay?"

The blonde took a deep breath before facing Len, giving him a small appreciative smile before facing her teammates. "I am sorry, guys."

Miku didn't see their expressions but the silence was unnerving until she saw the pinkette giving an exasperated smile at the female Kagamine.

"You did great," She heard the captain as she gave a soft pat on the seeker's shoulder, standing as she did so. "Although, please don't ever let go of your broom on a dive next time, _S._Seeker." Luka prolonged the 's' making the snake's hissing sound. Clearly, it was an inside joke but it made the rest of the team chuckle, instantly dispensing the tense atmosphere.

Luka helped the girl to stand while the others laid a supportive hand on Rin's back as they walked back dragging an unsuspecting Len along with them. At his discomfort, Meiko laughs raising her fist in celebration. "Butterbeer on captain's tab!"

To the tealette's surprise, Luka stayed behind, grasping her broom as she laughs at the brunette. "I better find you sober and drinking water at the Great Hall, Meiko!" She says, laughing even more as she heard the resounding 'boo' from the retreating forms before turning to Kaito, Lily, and Miku. "You guys may want to join them if you want to sneak some of the licorice wands that they took from the kitchen."

"You're not coming?" Miku asks, thoughtlessly. The scandalized gasp from Lily got her confused. "What?"

"I-I am so sorry, Luka!" The tall blonde covered the tealette's mouth. "S-She's not a fan of Quidditch. She doesn't even-"

A faint chuckle cut through the air, effectively stopping Lily. "It's fine," The pinkette says with her eyes crinkling in amusement. Miku felt mesmerized seeing the gentle breeze carrying the loose strands from the pinkette's frazzled ponytailed hair. "It's nice to be treated normally." She grinned, a familiar expression that Miku was slightly getting used to.

As ocean blue eyes held the gaze of teal eyes, Miku cannot help but be mesmerized, her throat feeling dry. "I-I" she said, clearing her throat, suddenly aware of the heat spreading her cheeks. "We will be leaving you then?"

Luka's smile widened at the tealette's stutter, the spark of mischief never seemed to leave in the captain's eyes. "That would be appreciated." Miku only nodded as she excused herself and the other two dumbstruck Huffs. "Wait!" The pinkette called out as she floated on her broom, slowly inching towards the trio. "What are your names?"

The tall blonde gaped at the star chaser but shaking herself and enthusiastically saying her name, barely handling the squeal that Miku knows will come out when they are going to walk away. "I am Lily!"

Kaito waved at her, grinning as he said "My name is Kaito." Luka nodded, now a foot away from them.

Ocean blue eyes looked towards her expectantly. The tealette cannot help but avoid the intense stare. "Miku." she barely murmured.

"Lily, Kaito, and Miku." The pinkette repeated, floating aimlessly within a respectable distance. She took a moment to reflect as her eyes took the three of them to memory. "Got it. Well, see you in the hallways, then." She says, saluting before taking off to the center of the pitch, the air whistling in response to Luka's speed.

Lily physically vibrated as she took off with Kaito and Miku in each arm, dragging them away from the Quidditch pitch. Teal eyes cast a last glance over the slytherin captain only to find a flying figure who is standing _on_ the broom. She gasps, clutching at Lily's arm. "S-She's..!"

"Calm down, you quidditch idiot." The tall blonde says calmly, patting Miku's hand. "I know it looks terrifying. Actually, it _is_ terrifying but fear not, she's an expert."

The tealette's heart still beats in her chest rapidly even as her friend tries to comfort her, teal eyes never leaving the hazard that is the pinkette. Then, Luka actually falls off the broom. Her heart actually stops as she saw Luka's falling figure, quickly approaching the ground. "Luka!" She shouts as she draws her wand, running back.

Just as she was about to chant the levitation spell, she saw Luka extend her wand towards the broom that is now about five meters away from her. Wordlessly, the broom zoomed towards the pinkette who positioned herself to prepare for riding the broom.

Miku skids to a stop as she saw the pinkette floating on the broom and then flying off to circle the whole pitch, furiously doing loops, weaves, and dives within whatever space available in the area. "Woah..." It is almost like watching a rampaging hippogriff inside a cage, looking for a way out or to break it.

"I know. She's amazing, isn't she?" Lily says, slinging her arm around Miku's shoulders, guiding her to continue walking away. "But we really do need to go. We have Professor Flitwick in a bit and I want some licorice wands, hopefully Len gets some for us."

Teal eyes cast one last glance at the direction of the Quidditch pitch, seeing the pinkette, now surfing through the air with a tamed pace, as if taking a short break before seizing another set of flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that because I certainly had fun writing it. I love living in the world of Hogwarts~~
> 
> This story is for the prompt:
> 
> "Hogwarts AU. Luka is sorted in Slytherin while Miku is sorted in Hufflepuff. Both did not know about the other until Luka participated in Quidditch wherein Miku has no interest in but when she was forced to attend a match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, suddenly it [Luka] was the most interesting thing to watch." - Roshi
> 
> Again, this is a prompt from 2019 Negitoro Summer Smash! You guys can check out the following creators for their works - literary or otherwise:
> 
> Cant_Catch_Rabbit
> 
> GrayVoice
> 
> This list will get longer in the future.
> 
> Speaking of lists, I will be writing the four other prompts but it will take a bit before I post anything since university will be keeping most of my time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Did you think its bad or good? Do you want continuation? Anything! I love hearing from you guys. :)


End file.
